Beast Tentacle
by I am not here or am I
Summary: Robin thinks he can improve Beast Boy but creates a new threat. M. Tentacle. Con/non con.
1. Chapter 1 Starfire

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Robin was placing cuffs on Gizmo when he noticed Beast Boy go from gorilla to elephant as he fought Mammoth. Robin watched for another 5 minutes taking note of Beast Boy's every move.

"To much wasted energy!" said Robin.

"What?" asked Gizmo.

"Unfocused, undisciplined, no plans, his whole style has to go, be rewritten" said Robin.

"And here I thought Kitten was insane" said Gizmo.

Robin punched Gizmo in the face knocking him out. Robin began to count each transformation then he hacked into into the cameras that were in the area.

**Sometime later.**

"Ok team meeting now" said Robin.

"Not again" said Beast Boy.

"Do you not have anything better to do?" asked Raven dully.

"What did we do wrong yet again?" asked a currently jaded Starfire.

"Ok first of all Starfire, Cyborg you did not work together at all!" said Robin.

"We had different opponents!" said Cyborg.

"Shut up, Raven you can do better, instead of flirting with the enemy try punching them" said Robin.

"Rainbow Lover started it, besides I wasn't flirting I was cursing" said Raven.

"Shut up and Beast Boy, you need more training, I counted at lest 36 different transformations before and during the fight" said Robin.

"So?" said Beast Boy.

"We need to work on that no matter what" said Robin.

"Um friend Robin that sounds like a bad idea" said Starfire.

"Nonsense let me handle everything" said Robin.

**Sometime later.**

"Robin why do I have to wear a shock collar?" asked Beast Boy.

"Shut up" said Robin.

Robin got on the computer and began to search through pictures until he found one he thought was best. He did not not bother to read the profile only caring that it was alien and he could pronounce the name. He printed off the picture showing it to Beast Boy.

"This squid thing is a Krinder, turn into it" said Robin.

"Is it sa...**Arg!" **shouted Beast Boy shocked.

"No questions just do it" said Robin.

Beast Boy turned into the multi tentacle creature without a word. Every time Beast Boy attempted to change or appeared to do so Robin shocked him. This lasted 4 hours until Starfire entered the room.

Robin you and Beast Boy have...is that a Krinder?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah Beast Boy has been one for 4 hours 5 minutes and 27 seconds" said Robin.

Starfire backed up slowly towards the door while keeping an eye on the Krinder. Unfortunately it was very adept at hunting its prey. A tentacle smashed the computer sealing the door.

"Beast Boy stand down" said Robin.

A tentacle ripped off the collar and smacked Robin across the room.

"Friend Raven, Beast Boy is a Krinder, I repeat a Krinder, Robins fault" said Starfire into her comm.

The tentacles grabbed Starfire who knew from experience it was pointless to fight. The Krinder removed her clothes then spread her limps apart. One tentacle forced her mouth open the pumped into her. Another tentacle entered her vagina while a third penetrated her rear gate. The tentacles pumped into her body with amazing speed and power. They moved relentless continuing even when Starfire was satisfied. The doors opened to allow Cyborg entry. Cyborg shot a reddish black beam at the Krinder causing it to drop drop Starfire as it was sucked into another dimension.

"We need to kick Robins ass then have a talk" said Starfire.


	2. Chapter 2 Kitten

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Robin do you even understand what you've done!" demanded Raven.

"What any leader would do!" said Robin.

"No a real leader would have read the information on the Krinder" said Cyborg.

Did you know that the Krinder is a hunter flesh pleasures, it seeks out women to mate with, most likely I will be pregnant with a half Tamaran Krinder baby" said Starfire.

"Just get Beast Boy to turn back to normal and star just use plan B" said Robin.

"Robin there is no plan B or even a Plan A when dealing with a Krinder" said Starfire.

"Robin Beast Boy has a time limit of 3 hours when ever he is in one form that is why he never stays human either" said Cyborg.

"Robin it took 10 advanced worlds working together for 300 years just to create a weapon that harm a Krinder, as of right now the tech is gone and the worlds who made it are either dead or lost" said Raven.

"So you are saying that I recreated an unstoppable threat?" asked Robin.

"Yes" said Starfire.

"Well then lets capture and bend it to our will" said Robin.

"Are you a fucking moron?" asked Raven.

**Elsewhere.**

"No you idiots spread the virgin blood in a circular pattern going out" said Killer Moth.

"It would have been easier to use my robots" said Slade.

"Does it matter as long as we summon Trigon? asked Madam Rouge.

"Daddy why can't I wear clothes, I'm cold!" whined Kitten.

"Why are we using her?" asked Slade.

"1. she's a virgin, 2. she's human which will give Trigon a boost over Raven, 3. I want her dead" said Killer Moth.

"All very good reasons" said Slade.

"Kitten lay down with your legs spread open" said Killer Moth.

Kitten did as she was told, though it was not easy with everyone staring at her unclaimed bounty.

_"Do miy tea!" chanted _Killer Moth

_Guh fo mien za!" _chanted Slade

_"Armor givada lectoria" _chanted Madam Rouge

The three villeins watched as a portal opened allowing a squid creature to enter. It sat in silence for a few minutes then seamed to notice one told Kitten what to expect so she was accepting but surprised as a tentacle entered her now deflowered bud. She moaned in delight as the tentacle pumped into her fast and hard.

"Um who is that?" asked Killer Moth.

"Not Trigon for he would appear as red smoke" said Madam Rouge.

"That is a Krinder which can only be summoned with whore's blood, Lord Trigon fears them and we just gave it the power to move between worlds, I knew we should have used my robots" said Slade.

Before Killer Moth could say anything Slade was gone. He turned towards Madam Rouge who was gone as well as she read the old stories. When Kitten screamed her passion he turned around to find she now had three tentacles in her garden. The creature and his daughter entered a new portal leaving Killer Moth in darkness.


End file.
